Flash Gordon
Introducción Durante las sesiones preliminares para el álbum The Game en el verano de 1979, el director italiano Dino de Laurentiis fue elegido para dirigir una adaptación a película del héroe de cómic de los años treinta Flash Gordon, y se acercó a Queen, ya que le recomendaron utilizar a la banda para proporcionar una banda sonora para la película, el director gritó: But who are the queens? ''(Traducido de forma literal: ''¿Pero quiénes son las reinas?) La banda era comprensiblemente escéptica sobre entrar en el mundo de la música para películas, pero fue más receptiva cuando les dieron libertad artística completa, siepre y cuando la música complementara la escena. Brian tomó un interés particular en el proyecto, y trabajó estrechamente con Mack en las tareas de producción. Por primera y última vez en un álbum de Queen, una persona - en este caso, Brian - era co-abonado como productor en vez de Queen como unidad colectiva, lo cual fue señalado por John en una entrevista de 1981: Cuando siendo una cosa muy inusual para nosotros, y tuvimos algún con él ya que quiso tener un productor alemán, con quien trabajó muy estrechamente en Múnich, mientras que el resto habríamos preferido un álbum de Queen. Estuvimos de acuerdo entonces, pero después no tanto. Grabación Las sesiones demo de grabación tuvieron lugar al mismo tiempo que las de The Game al principio de 1980, aunque no fue hasta en octubre de 1980, debido a una rotura del horario de una gira, capaces de trabajar en el proyecto correctamente. Debido al corto lapso de tiempo (seis semanas) que se dieron a sí mismos, las sesiones eran a menudo hechas por separado y de forma individual en vez de como una banda unida. Para enfatizar la ciencia ficción de la película, la banda utilizó sintetizadores más prominentemente que en The Game, en casi cada pista como el instrumento principal; debido a esto, algunas seciones suenan muy parecidas a la «''Berlin trilogy''» de David Bowie (Low, ''«''Héroes»,'' y Lodger''), y aun así, mientras aquellos álbumes se han convertido en clásicos y la plantilla para juzgar el resto de discos de Bowie, Flash Gordon es la oveja negra en la discografía de Queen. Lanzamiento Quzás uno de los errores de la banda fue lanzar el disco como un álbum suyo en vez de como un acompañamiento de la película, ya que una vez en los anales de la discografía de Queen, era inevitable que fuera comparada con discos anteriores, y debido a la naturaleza del álbum (dieciocho pistas que apenas sobrpasan los dos minutos, y solo dos canciones reales'', Flash's Theme'' y ''The Hero'', las cuales abren y cierran el disco, con la voz de Freddie) como también a la reputación de la película, el disco no tuvo ninguna oprtunidad. Los críticos estaban más que listos para destrozar a la banda, y los fans no sabían que hacer, y por esa razón el disco solo alcanzó el décimo puesto en el Reino Unido y un deprimente puesto número veintitrés en los Estados Unidos. Considerando el éxito de ''The Game'' en los meses previos, el fracaso relativo del álbum tendría que haber alarmado a la banda. Y aun así, hay algunas buenas piezas de música en el álbum, si se ignoran los absurdos trozos de diálogo que salpican las canciones queda una muy experimental y disfutrable experiencia auditiva. Los sintetizadores crean un efecto más oscuro, e incluso hay momentos de verdadera belleza. La dura canción de John ''Execution Of Flash'' se dirige sin esfuerzo hacia la gran hazaña de Freddie [[The Kiss (Aura Resurrects Flash)|''The Kiss (Aura Resurrects Flash)]]. Solo la repetición del punzante tema principal estropea de alguna manera el efecto, sobretodo en el segundo lado. En 1991 el álbum fue remasterizado por Hollywood Records, con una total y particularmente ofensiva y aburrida remezcla de ''Flash's Theme como pista extra, ya que no había material extra de la sesiones de grabación (Excepto una pista llamada The Dark y que fue utilizada por Brian como canción de abertura de su álbum solista Back To The Light, ''así como piezas acidentales que fueron utilizadas más tarde en el álbum de Roger de 1981 ''Fun In Space) ''No es sorprendente la falta de material extra, y solo hay una mala remezcla estilo rap del tema principal que está muy alejado del espíritu y de la diversión representadas en la película. Lista de Canciones : '''Versión de Vinilo ' :* Lado 1: :# Flash's Theme :# In The Space Capsule (The Love Theme) :# Ming's Theme (In The Court Of Ming The Merciless) :# The Ring (Hypnotic Seduction Of Dale) :# Football Fight :# In The Death Cell (Love Theme Reprise) :# Execution Of Flash :# The Kiss (Aura Resurrects Flash) :* Lado 2: :# Arboria (Planet Of The Tree Men) :# Escape From The Swamp :# Flash To The Rescue :# Vultan's Theme (Attack Of The Hawk Men) :# Battle Theme :# The Wedding March :# Marriage Of Dale And Ming (And Flash Approaching) :# Crash Dive On Mingo City :# Flash's Theme Reprise (Victory Celebrations) :# The Hero 1991 Hollywood Records CD # Flash's Theme # In The Space Capsule (The Love Theme) # Ming's Theme (In The Court Of Ming The Merciless) # The Ring (Hypnotic Seduction Of Dale) # Football Fight # In The Death Cell (Love Theme Reprise) # Execution Of Flash # The Kiss (Aura Resurrects Flash) # Arboria (Planet Of The Tree Men) # Escape From The Swamp # Flash To The Rescue # Vultan's Theme (Attack Of The Hawk Men) # Battle Theme # The Wedding March # Marriage Of Dale And Ming (And Flash Approaching) # Crash Dive On Mingo City # Flash's Theme Reprise (Victory Celebrations) # The Hero # Flash's Theme (remix) 2011 Universal Records CD * Disco 1: # Flash's Theme # In The Space Capsule (The Love Theme) # Ming's Theme (In The Court Of Ming The Merciless) # The Ring (Hypnotic Seduction Of Dale) # Football Fight # In The Death Cell (Love Theme Reprise) # Execution Of Flash # The Kiss (Aura Resurrects Flash) # Arboria (Planet Of The Tree Men) # Escape From The Swamp # Flash To The Rescue # Vultan's Theme (Attack Of The Hawk Men) # Battle Theme # The Wedding March # Marriage Of Dale And Ming (And Flash Approaching) # Crash Dive On Mingo City # Flash's Theme Reprise (Victory Celebrations) # The Hero * Disco 2 – Bonus EP: # Flash (single version) # The Hero (revisited, October 1980) # The Kiss (Aura Resurrects Flash) (early version, no synths!, February 1980) # Football Fight (live version, Montreal Forum, November 1981) # Flash (live version, Montreal Forum, November 1981) # The Hero (live version, Montreal Forum, November 1981) * Vídeos exclusivos extra de iTunes:: # Flash / The Hero (live version, Morumbi Stadium, March 1981) # Flash (alternate promotional video) # Flash (Queen + Vanguard promotional video) Sencillos , 1980|none]] Reseñas Record Mirror, 13.12.80 ''¡Plas! ¡Zam! ¡Zasca! Es el festín auditivo de Queen de la película del mismo nombre, con el tema Flash's Theme, In the Space Capsule y muchos más. '' ''Queen, por supuesto, fue la elección obvia para proporcionar el entretenimiento musical de la película. Los niños con purpurina podrían ir completamente por encima de la cima, especialmente el a veces demoníaco Mercury, sonando como si se estuviera lanzando a estrellas distantes. Lo que Queen ha hecho con éxito es incorporar el espíritu fulminante de la tira cómica original de los años treinta y añadir algunas ideas propias. '' '' Flash's Theme es material heróico a gran escala. Un latido de pulso resonante antes de que Mercury entre en sobremarcha y su falsete - disfrutando cada minuto de él. In The Space Capsule ocupa unos momentos de fría tranquilidad antes de que unos siniestros golpes de tambor y ruidos a lo Doctor Who, sean seguidos por una masiva explosión sinfónica. Ming's Theme es tan desagradable como el villano que describe, lleno de efectos de sonido fríos y varios alienígenas pidiendo clemencia mientras el malvado los despacha con una espada láser. The Ring (Hypnotic Seduction of Dale) es otro que tema emocionante garantiza que elevará los cosquilleo por el cuello antes de la Numanesca Football Fight. El tema menos elaborado del álbum es In The Death Cell (Love Theme Reprise) con una belleza más cruda y nuestro héroe de mandíbula cuadrada diciéndole a nuestra heroína burbujeante que no se preocupe por nada (o quizás no debería preocuparse por un Ming). The Kiss es una lámina perfecta para tal depresión y se encuentra a un Flash sonrojado y listo para luchar otro día. Arboria (Planet Of The Tree Men) y Escape From The Swamp son los momentos más tensos del álbum, muchos temas oscuros alimentados por Taylor que juega como un hombre poseído. Mientras tanto,'Flash To The Rescue' se mueve a la velocidad de una nave espacial a velocidad warp 5 mientras nuestro héroe entra corriendo por el cosmos. Con Vultan's Theme (Attack of the Hawk Men) proporciona los momentos más épicos del álbum. Curioso, pero me recuerda a The Ride Of The Valkyrie en Apocalypse Now. Battle Theme es la conclusión obvia y permite que May se entregue a muchos héroes de la guitarra. '' ''A partir de ahora su factor warp 10 terminará en el brillante The Hero, que es el tipo de cosas que no he oído desde que Charlton Heston ganó la carrera de carros en Ben Hur. Un álbum de proporciones verdaderamente épicas que garantiza cinco estrellas igualmente épicas. (Robin Smith) Categoría:Álbumes de Queen Categoría:Álbumes de los ochenta Categoría:Flash Gordon